


It's Getting Hot in Here

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Maycury 2020 [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 'gay' crisis, Bi Crisis, Confessional Sex, M/M, Maycury Week 2020 (Queen), Oral Sex, Sauna, Sexuality Crisis, blowjob, first time giving a blowjob, why isn't bi crisis a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Brian goes to the sauna. Freddie also happens to be there. Naked.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Maycury_Week_2020





	It's Getting Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i said none of this fics would crack 2k? yeah lol
> 
> possible concern in the end note

Brian opened the sauna door and just as quickly shut it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he mumbled as he tried desperately to erase that image from his mind, scrubbing at his face vigorously. The image of Freddie completely naked and covered in sweat. Coarse dark hair against his pale, lithe skin and- "Fuck."

"Are you going to keep cursing all night darling?"

Shit. And now he'd fucked up in closing the door, but of course he had. The handle, in order to best seal in the room and it's heat, needed to be pressed to open and apparently to close. "Sorry, I just- wasn't expecting that," Brian replied through the gap in the door.

"You've hurt my feelings Brimi, aren't I pretty?"

Much like Roger, Freddie had certainly never had a problem with being 'pretty' although Brian would rather use 'handsome' for that hard body, now more muscle bound and fit than when they first met although no less- "Sorry, I was just startled. You're fab Freddie, no doubt."

"If you fetch me a towel, I can cover up. Don't you want to stay in here with me? It's nice and warm.”

"Uhh," Brian looked down to make sure he wasn't even sporting a chubby. "Sure." Returning with another towel, Brian cracked open the sauna door carefully looking away as he waved it like a white flag in surrender. 

Freddie snatched it from his grip. "You know I don't have anything you don't," the singer was clearly on the verge of laughter, barely keeping his mirth at bay. 

"Uh-huh," Brian made no comment on why exactly this was getting to him so much. It's not just that it was a body, a man's body, but that it was Freddie's. By the sheer fact of going to an all boys school, and with the Queen changing rooms Brian had not only seen it all, but even seen all of Freddie. It just that- He'd just never grown to care for a man like he had Freddie, and the longer he knew him, the deeper their friendship grew, the more the potential for more became possible. He liked to think of himself as straight enough, but when it came to Freddie- all bets were off. 

"Alright, alright, the python is back in it's cage," Freddie was out right mocking him now but Brian just acted hauty, sticking his nose up in the air and huffing to play up the laughter. For all that it was a joke it hadn't escaped Brian's notice, hell even the pressed commented on it with those skintight stage outfits, that Freddie even while soft was sporting heavy duty sized equipment. 

The sauna wasn't particularly large but it was empty with three walls lined with seats. He could easily sit across from Freddie on either side but honestly that would just leave him with full view of the still shirtless and sweaty man. Which is why sitting right next to him was the only seat that left Brian unable to face him, and thus the best. 

"Oh?" Freddie still laughing threw an arm around Brian, bringing the two of them together. If it wasn't for the two layers of towels, they'd be thigh touching thigh. From this close up Brian could smell the strong distinct perfume Freddie favored still lingering, as well as his natural musk the heat was bringing out. "Nice to see that you do still trust me. I promise lovie I don't bite, unless you want me too," he added the last bit with a saucy wink to cover up that Brian's behaviour had actually been a little hurtful. He felt like it was playing into the stereotype that gay men were predatory, especially because all too often the tabloids painted his playboy ways with that brush. 

Brian blushed at this comment and looked away but made no move to put space between them or even dislodge Freddie's arm. In fact the guitarist was rather enjoying it, the closeness, the consideration, and all that attention just on little old him without everyone else buzzing around. "I- Of course I trust you Freddie, I know you would never. I swear I was just startled because I thought Phoebe said you were shopping for uh... bowls?"

"Porcelain," Freddie corrected automatically. "And nah, I just said that because I wanted Prenter and Joe to fuck off." 

That seemed like a hostile attitude to have towards those that were his chosen entourage. "Is... is everything okay?"

Freddie just made a little gesture with his hand, "Sure," but then he seemed to think better of it, folding into himself sighing deeply. "Well... maybe not fine-fine."

Brian felt a lump in his throat like a fat frog. "I... see," it was so rare for Freddie to open up, to make himself vulnerable, that Brian wanted to only comfortably foster this attitude without pushing him. Subconsciously his body sagged under Freddie's, allowing the older man's shoulder to slide further over him as he burrowed into the space.

"It's just," Freddie waved his hand again, this time more emphatically, "bullshit." 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Brian answered honestly. "If there's anything I can do," he tilted his head up to look into Freddie's dark eyes, "please let me know." 

Freddie looked right back at him, as though measuring the depth of his soul, a small smile playing at his lips. "Thank you for the offer, and I know- I know I can always come to you my dear. You're really wonderful that way, I don't ever have to doubt that you're just here for the paycheck." It's been years, a decade nearly, but he remembers how other bands had tried to poach Brian in Queen's infancy, everybody wanting a slice of that talent. 

Brian's soft smile, turned more wry, "Yes now that I have money, I can't be bought off. So, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Or is it you that is stuck with me?" Freddie returned with just as much merriment, as his fingers went to Brian's delicate spots.

Brian's laughter was punched out of him with such force he was nearly screaming, the sound absorbed by the wooden walls. "Oh no you don't!" Brian did his best to squirm away even as he returned the favor, finding Freddie's ticklish spots. They laughed like that, rolling about, squirming in the hot air until they were both desperately out of breath. 

Brian clutched at his ribs, he'd laughed so hard, he was sure he'd hurt something. He can't remember the last time he'd laughed that hard, let alone with Freddie. Normally Roger was the center of the laughing, be it with his soulmate of Freddie, or with their youngest member. Brian was more often sought out for a shoulder to lean against, or thoughtful words of reflection. It was hard for him to be so lighthearted and joyful without at least alcohol being involved. God, maybe he really was as much of a stick as they accused him of being.

So that, of course, was when he realized the position he was in. Their towels had gotten skewed in the tussle, Freddie's barely clinging to half of his thigh and Brian's right off. Brian, in seeking for the upper hand, had mounted Freddie who was half sitting up, straddling his sweaty, glistening tummy which would explain the coarse hair he could feel brush against the soft delicate skin of his inner thighs. Fuck, fuck, he tried not to think about it but it was too late. It was probably too late since he got into this position. 

As much as Brian simply wanted to run away, that would, like earlier, hurt Freddie's feelings needlessly. Brian's avoidance, for the sake of both of their sanity, was hurting the man, although Brian could scarce imagine it. Freddie was handsome, capable, determined, hardworking, yet for all the confidence he could project somehow doubted his own loveliness. Not to mention there was no point as it was too late to hide this. So instead Brian went very, very still, hoping to maybe down play it. 

Yet, Freddie had made no move to protest this position as Brian's cock hardened. There was no way the singer didn't notice at it was doing so right against his belly. Brian locked his muscles even as his mind imagined the glory- the feeling like none he had ever known yet- of what it would feel like to grind himself against the hairy toned body. He choked back a moan which hopefully came out as a groan. Like Brian was horrified, which he was, but not for the reasons anyone might think. How could this be happening with Freddie of all people?

"I'm sorry," Brian said softly. Just because Freddie was gay and did like men, didn't mean he wanted any old penis thrown his way. Brian tried to imagine if this was a female coworker. Once he was properly mortified he slowly lifted himself off of Freddie, sitting himself back onto the wooden seats.

"It's no problem," Freddie replied just as quietly, terrified that any sudden move would make Brian bolt. The whites of Brian's eyes were clearly showing his alarm.

Brian nodded hesitantly as he looked around for his towel. He wanted to cover himself with his hand, but then the temptation to rut into his palm would be overwhelming. Fuck, why was this happening to him, and Freddie was clearly still soft. He wants to blame it on their studio work keeping him away from the normal downtime he uses to enjoy being an international rock star with groupies. Even as it is technically true, he knows it's not the *real* reason. While he's never slept with Freddie, he can say that when he fantasizes while masterbating, nothing does it for him like the other man. Not even close. And now to be in his presence and hard? Too much for him to bear. 

But what he needed to do was stop thinking about this *right now,* and do more to apologize. "Really Freddie I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" 'done that'? That wasn't exactly fair to him as he hadn't done that intentionally, he's pretty sure he'd rather overhear Ratty fucking again than intentionally do something that embarrassing. "I shouldn't have let it get to such a point," Ah ambiguous and vaguely could be interpreted as something else, something straight, nice! "I didn't mean to," spotting his towel some ways away he reached out for it, it was just a little further than his arm's reach.

"Mmmgh," Freddie interrupted him, clearly biting back the sound. Brian turned around with returning to his seat, unbelieving what he just heard. He hadn't even meant to like be seductive or anything. But of course, he had literally just bent over in front of the man after showing him that Freddie's body could make him hard. Now Freddie was not only carefully avoiding his gaze, but looking far to the side as to not see his body either.

Maybe they could... Brian just had no idea what he was doing. If he was into women, and he was into men, then how did he talk to anyone without it becoming sexual, without the potential for any and everything to be so. Maybe that's why Freddie kept being friends with his exes. So rather than reclaim his seat, or wrap his towel around his waist where he was most definitely still hard, Brian thought instead to reach out, placing a hand on Freddie's bare thigh. The singer's head snapped to look at him, his expression clearly that of a deer caught in the headlights. "Brian...?"

Brian's mouth felt dry and it wasn't just from the hot air. He'd been avoiding this for so long, running away from his feelings and thoughts but now that the opportunity presents itself he must be brave. "I'd... I didn't mean to come on uh... so directly, but now that it's happened... would you like-"

"Yes," Freddie answered immediately before flushing and looking away. But then he looked back at Brian, want clearly painted in his expression. There was no doubt or hesitation in that answer. For how long has he too pined? What fools they have been, but now at least they can make up for lost time. 

Maintaining eye contact Brian slowly knelt at Freddie's feet, waiting to see if the other man would stop him. It was just the opposite, Freddie spread his legs apart and scooched to the edge of the bench. While Brian might have never been with a man, he has been with women in this position and so wedged the towel under his knees to provide comfort against the harden wooden floor. Once settled, he gently placed his hands on Freddie's legs, the thighs hairy under his palms, as Freddie tenderly slipped his fingers into his curls.

Brian felt his heart racing like a jackhammer in his chest, but it was not fear, just anticipation. Finally, Brian cut his gaze away from Freddie's brown eyes made all the darker by lust. He'd never -well... Examined a male form aside himself in such a state. Much like himself, Freddie's cock too was hard without being touched. Not at full mast, yet. It honestly already looked large. Rather than be daunted, Brian licked his lips tasting the sweat gathered on his upper lip.

Sticking out his tongue, he ran his mouth from base to tip before suckling the tip popping it into his mouth. Freddie moaned beautifully, tightening his fingers in Brian's hair. As Brian's mouth was occupied he breathed in through his nose, scenting Freddie's male musk made all the more pronounce by the sauna's heat. For all that this was a man, the concept of oral was much the same, and as Brian had enjoyed the power it gave him over his female partners so too did he enjoy this. And even better still is how much he cared for Freddie, making his desire to please all the stronger. 

It was both easier and more difficult than he thought it would be. Naturally he could keep teeth away, but he found keeping his jaw that open for so long challenging as rarely stretched muscles burned. The sauna's dry air was making it hard to breathe as Brian panted desperately through his nose, his mind getting light headed. Still once he got in his groove, he could take more and more. However as Freddie hardened and grew to his full mast Brian could take no more without gagging, using his hand he stroked the length his mouth could not reach. 

That very familiar movement of his hand moving in tandem with his mouth brought his attention back to his own throbbing cock, aching without relief. So Brian removed his hand from Freddie's thigh, shifting on his knees to balance himself, before finally touching himself. The hot air and slight sweat on his skin not only made it difficult to breathe, but made his skin stick, only his precum helping to ease the way. Yet the drag made the sensation better, giving it that bite Brian didn't even know he needed. His mouth was muffled by the cock in his mouth but Freddie definitely wasn't minding the vibrations of Brian moaning in pleasure. 

Fuck, Brian had been wanting this for so long, had thought about it so often and in such detail, that he was getting close. It made it hard to focus as he kept pleasuring Freddie. Brian's head was growing more and more foggy, the pleasure, the hot air, as all making him struggle to breathe was making his mind simply spin. It was all too much and with his next strokes Brian was finally coming, moaning loudly as he choked himself on Freddie's cock. 

Thankfully Freddie was getting close too and was good enough to tell Brian that explicitly because he doesn't think he could have processed it otherwise. Even if the volume of Freddie's moans and the tightening of his grip in Brian's hair indicated it. Brian was so eager for it, to pleasure Freddie as the idea of the man had always pleasured Brian, that he wasn't actually ready for it happening. The bitter taste flooded his mouth and his natural reaction was to rear back gagging. 

Instantly Freddie moved, pressing a towel to Brian's mouth where he spat the load but nothing could get rid of the terrible taste stuck in his mouth. God, Brian must seem so cruel especially when Freddie had given him such warning. "S-Sorry, I just didn't realise it would be so strong."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Freddie huffed out, nearly laughing at the hysterical idea, "especially as that was your first time." Freddie didn't say anything after that staring in what looked like awe. Brian felt a certain way about being a woman's first, but was it different when it was a man's first homosexual relation? Something far less inevitable or commonplace. Something perhaps... more special.

"You very literally did me a favor." Freddie's gaze is clearly looking at Brian's lap. Did he realize when Brian came? Did he like that it gave him one less thing to do, or was he like Brian and enjoyed making his partners find their release? "Even with all my stardom, it's rare for me to have such an effect on people. Or for them to have such an effect on me. But of course, they're not you."

Maybe... Maybe Brian was special. "That's... That's how I feel about you too," Brian confessed. 

Freddie smiled wryly as he shakes his head, "All this for me, and you haven't even kissed me yet."

Brian laughed at the absurd reality. Even from where he was on his knees, he could easily do that, yet he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. Sure he wanted to kiss Freddie, he wanted to love Freddie with all he had. But this had come about from laughter and play, and Brian could use more of that in his life. God knows he's written enough sad songs to fill albums, so maybe he wants to live more joyously going forward. A better outlook. And so he channels a bit of Roger. Tonight was full of daring, what was a little more? "Why, Mr. Mercury I don't kiss until at least the second date."

**Author's Note:**

> warning: when brian's having his bi crisis he has some 'unhealthy' or biphobic concerns, this does not reflect what i think is true- hell it barely reflects what brian thinks is true he's just freaking out.
> 
> prompt:“do you want to stay in here with me?”


End file.
